


Late night teasing

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animalistic fucking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Honestly this is just self indulgence, Oops?, Smut, but holy fuck I didn't mean to go this hard, i need to go to church after writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You decide to relentlessly tease Lawrence for a night only to make him wait for the conclusion. Bad (Or very good) idea that was.





	Late night teasing

The night was very late and everybody on the base was fast asleep. Well, everybody except for you and Lawrence in the common room. The little television was playing some sort of movie. The bright unnatural light illuminating the whole room in an eerie pale glow while the sound on the television was as quiet as it could be to prevent anybody from waking up and interrupting the brief moment of peace you held.

Your head was leaning on Sniper’s chest, his breathing slow and steady in your ear as the smell of fresh outdoors, coffee, leather, and a trace of cigarettes filled your nose. His large and warm arm was wrapped around your shoulder as you hugged his wide forearm around your much smaller torso.

Your smaller fingers scratched and kneaded random patterns up and down his arm throughout the whole movie. Truth be told, you weren’t even interested in the movie. You were just hoping to get the message across that you wanted to do more than cuddle. Which meant that towards the end of the movie, in order to get your message across loud and clear, you got deeper with your nails and harder with pushing the muscles this way and that in his pleasantly strong arm.

When the credits rolled Lawrence finally seemed to act on the hint and easily picked you up with his large hands so you were straddling his broad hips in one fluid motion. The wideness of the way he was sitting stretched your legs a little further open than they were used to being. The feeling much like a good stretch before a workout. 

That didn't matter, however, as in a second his rough lips were on yours in a low rumble. The harsh scruff and animalistic growls from the back of his throat made you harshly grind down on his middle without even thinking about it. The scruff of his slight mullet was pulled taut in your hand with a little more force than necessary at the same time as your grinding.

“Love,” Mundy grumbled out against your throat, “You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

“Oh,” you whispered, voice dripping with frenzy, “I think-” You ground down again on Lawrence, “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

The violent heat between the two of you quickly built up until Lawrence was basically dry humping your thighs in time with your dry grinding. With all of your willpower, however, you abruptly got off of him. The absence of is furnace-like heat almost made you shiver.

“Goodnight, Lawrence,” you simply said before turning to leave the half distressed Aussie on the couch.

“Goodnight?” He called out, not catching on to your game.

“We’ll continue tomorrow after the battle. I’m sure you can wait until then.” And with that, you sauntered off, not even sparing a look backwards.

However, when you went back to your room, the power of your libido was still in full force. And without even thinking about it, you knew that it would be just as strong and torturous to deal with tomorrow.

The entire night and during the entire battle you actively had to stop your jeans from rubbing in any sort of way that would give any sensation to your middle, but it was to no avail. Whatever you did, you were reminded of last nights entire session, the remnants of it still keeping you going strong and in full force.

Little did you know that Lawrence, for the entire day, missed the easiest shots he had ever seen in his career. He quickly became a growling and irritable mess all the way to his camper at the end of the day. His mood was sour and he needed some sort of release. So when the final battle was done, he stomped all the way to his tiny camper to wait for you.

The second you entered the camper after a fresh shower in the base, however, Mundy rushed you and all but threw you onto the bed as he ravished your neck with angry bites and greedy grazes of his teeth without even an inkling of mercy.

“Is this where I should apologize?” You gasped as he sucked particularly hard on your pulse point.

“Yeah,” Mundy crept up to your ear and whispered in a wild tone, “But not by saying sorry. So just stay there, little lamb, and take what I give you without complaint. Are you okay with that?”

Here he had given you the honest chance to say no. Lawrence was asking for your consent and you gave it with a meagre nod and a whispered, “Yes.” Afraid that anything louder and your voice would crack.

Lawrence's voice was a deep animalistic snarl as he dragged out a “Good,” from the back of his throat before moving one hand to your throat to lightly squeeze it and the other down into your jeans.

Without warning, you found that he had essentially ripped off your pants and panties in one swift movement. His thick fingers feeling the already dripping wet slit of your pussy before shoving in two fingers to the knuckle without any remorse.

The sudden intrusion had you struggle for enough air to show your suprise. The gasp that left your pretty little throat was one of Lawrence's favourite sounds.

Finding sudden purchase on anything you could reach, you settled on clutching onto Mundy’s large forearms and he finger fucked you with no intention of going slower or softer. The need, the demand, the addiction, he had for you had been building up the entire day and by god, if he wasn’t going to let you know about it.

When you were agonizingly close to cumming he flat-out removed his fingers and gave your pussy a couple of dirty and hard slaps before rapidly taking off his pants, finding and putting on a condom, and sheathing himself inside of you in quick swift movements, barely giving you time to take a breath.

Finally taking a second to breathe he stared into your eyes, his eyes an ocean blue swirl of concern and animal instinct.

“You like that?” He snapped his hips in and out quickly once, a gasp escaping from you, “You filthy-,” Each word was accent by another sharp and deep thrust of his powerful hips, “Teasing. Whore. Don’t. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again. Do. You. Know. How. Hard. My. Job. Is. Already? I. Don’t. Need. You. Mucking. It. Up. For. Me.”

Lawrence, now on the verge of a day’s frustrating buildup and release, he roughly kissed you before getting sloppy and dumping his load inside you.

The last thrust sent you over the edge as you yelled his name in a high and needy cry, which, in turn, sent Lawrence, even more, stir crazy as he dumped even more cum into you.

After pulling out and calming down he gently held your face before tenderly kissing your lips. “You okay?”

“Yeah. That was amazing, “ you replied slightly out of breath.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He slowly drifted his eyes over your body, noting all the now blossoming bruises over your neck and hips.

“No, I’m okay,” you reassured him with a quick peck on the lips and a pet of his hair.

“I love you,” Mundy simply whispered tenderly to you before collapsing his face into your neck to breathe in your scent.

“I love you, too.” You replied softly before eventually drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this! I know I did! Please, if you liked it leave a kudos and comment! And if you didn't, leave a comment, anyways! I want to know what I could do better in the future. Especially when it comes to our Outback Snack!


End file.
